Another Day at the Office
by morsus mihi
Summary: Bella insists on working a regular job to prove that she is capable of supporting herself, despite Edward's wealth. She didn't consider, however, the amount of time it would take away from their love life. Edward & Bella lemon


A/N: I don't own Twilight. This isn't the one-shot I mentioned I was thinking about, but this one came to me as I was bored, at work, sitting in my little cube, staring at a pile of procedures. Where the hell is my Edward?

Another Day at the Office

I sat at my little desk in my little cube contemplating the rather large pile of work sitting in front of me. It wasn't that I necessarily disliked what I did that bothered me so much as there's only so many procedures one can edit in a day without going mad. I'd crossed that line at 2PM, a good three-and-a-half hours before I could go home.

I didn't want to complain about my job. After all, it wasn't like I had to work. It was just the principle of the thing that I was trying to get across to Edward, though at this point, I'm ready to accept defeat on the whole money subject. I've never been so bored in my life. Plus, I'm spending time away from my gorgeous vampire husband. What was my point again? Oh, yeah. That I'm capable of supporting myself. Why do I get the impression I'm the only one who cares about that?

I jump in my chair as my phone vibrates in its holder attached to my hip. I don't have Alice's powers, but I'm betting that its Edward. He checks on me about this time every day. Sure enough, when I open the message, its from him, asking how my day is going and if I'll be ready to leave at the regular time. He's been so understanding and supportive about this whole thing, though I know he thinks I'm being silly again. I sigh in my seat as I think that maybe, just maybe, he's right.

I reply back, "Fine, definitely", which is the best I can do. I can't lie to Edward. With anyone else, he'd know they were lying anyway because he can read their minds. With me, the one person he cannot read, lying still doesn't work: I simply can't lie to him. Plus, there's no telling where he is at the moment, and since he can see through everyone else's minds, he might well be watching me.

The phone buzzes in my hand again with his reply: "Too bad you're not at home. I could make your day much better than fine. In fact, I can't wait to get you."

I read his response and felt the usual reaction to his teasing: a blast of desire causing my pussy to gush and every muscle in my abdomen to clench down. Before I'd even recovered, I received another message, this one a picture. I checked that no one was near me as I opened the picture, know that with Edward, there was no telling what it would be. I was right to be cautious, as a picture of my husband's hard cock with his hand wrapped around the base appeared.

I moaned low under my breath, knowing I needed to get out of my cube until I'd calmed down some. It wouldn't be a good career choice to have an orgasm with forty other people in the room. I locked my computer down and fled quickly to the women's restrooms that had individual rooms. There were ones that were closer to me, but they were one of those multiple stalls in one large room. I preferred a bit more privacy, so I tended to go to the individual stalls, though that meant I had to go to the front office, where all the "big-wigs" officed. Whatever. I got no privacy at home, what with seven vampires listening every time I had a human moment, so I didn't take my privacy here for granted.

I closed and locked the door behind me. I just stood there, leaning with my forehead against the door for a moment, trying to slow my thundering heart. Suddenly, I felt ice cold fingers, fingers I could recognize anywhere and under any condition, pull my hair back off of my shoulders and away from my neck. My heart, which had only begun to slow, was suddenly back to galloping, though in excitement rather than fear. I leaned my body back into his, feeling his hard, cold body support my own warm softness. We both moaned at the contact. It had been five hours since he'd touched me, and that was just unbearable for us.

"I couldn't wait to hold you again, love. I hope that's okay," he whispered into my ear, his cold breath causing my skin to erupt in goosebumps and making my nipples harden into little pebbles. One of my arms reached up to wrap itself around his neck, pulling his head down so I could reach his lips. I pressed mine to his, hot to cold, soft to hard, as my hand clenched hard into his glorious hair. Again, we moaned as one, sharing our breath, even though his wasn't exactly necessary. I could feel his hands steal around my waist and burrow under my blouse to move up my bare flesh until they cupped both of my breasts in their lace cups. By now, my chest was heaving with my breaths as our kiss became more passionate. Our tongues danced, dueling for dominance in a game we would both win.

His hands massaged my breasts and stroked my nipples, raising my excitement to a fevered pitch. I needed him inside me, and he hadn't even touched me below the waist yet. I knew he could smell my arousal as my panties became completely soaked at the juices began trickling down my thighs. I was wearing a skirt today, thank heaven, and hoped he had plans for what lay beneath it.

Suddenly, moving faster than I could, Edward pulled his hands from my breasts and ran them up my legs so that the skirt pooled at my waist. I could feel his chest heaving behind me, and sensed his desire had reached a fevered pitch. The thought made me moan loudly as I heard his pants snap and unzip behind me in the same moment. "I can't wait anymore, Bella. I need you, right now. I have to have you!" he whispered urgently as he tore away my underwear and thrust two fingers inside of me. The sudden feel of his cold fingers inside of my blazing warmth was shattering as I bucked against his hand and chest, trying desperately to quiet my moans.

"So hot, so wet. Just for me," he crooned to me as he stroked in and out of me several times, making sure I was ready for his body's intrusion. He pivoted our bodies to the right by 90 degrees and raised my right foot to rest on top of the toilet, opening my sex even more for his intrusion.

"Please, Edward. I need your cock inside of me! Oh god, please just fuck me!"

My words had the desired effect as he slid his hard cock into my waiting pussy until he was buried to the hilt. "Oh, fuck, Bella!" was muttered from behind me as I groaned loudly. My body shuddered from the exquisite pleasure that was racing through me as his hands gripped my hips securely and he began to thrust in and out of me. I braced my hands against the wall, giving me some more leverage to press back against him with each thrust.

Edward turned his body slightly to the left, bracing my right foot which had been able to wiggle right into the toilet. The move offset my hands, making it more difficult for me to press back against him. I soon became frustrated with not being able to feel his full power so I did exactly what he was trying to keep from forcing me to do: I turned fully to face the toilet, resting my forearms on the curved seat and thrusting my ass into the air as high as I could. As it did when we were on our bed, this angle allowed him to get extremely deep.

Edward growled deeply in his chest, telling me without words that he would not be able to hang on much longer. I already knew this, of course, since we'd been making love for almost a year and I knew his body as well as he knew mine. Not wanting to come before me, he reached around my hip and began to frantically rub my clit, using just the right pressure and motion.

I echoed his growl as my body began to tremble continuously and I felt my climax begin to gather strength at my core. When I had tightened to the point where I thought I might go insane with the waiting, he gently pinched my clit. My body convulsed as pleasure exploded within me, causing my inner muscles to clamp down hard around him. He pulled his hand back to my hip and began to piston in and out of me in earnest, chasing his own release now as I clenched and trembled around him. Four vampire-fast thrusts later, he stiffened behind me, buried as deep as he ever goes, as his own orgasm washed over him. I dimly felt his cock pulsing within me, filling me with his cold release, a feeling I absolutely loved. My body continued to shudder as I slowly came back to my senses, glad that he was holding me up by my hips since my knees were not up to the task at the moment.

For several long moments we maintained that position, unable to move from it and unwilling to yet break our connection. As I got my breathing back under control, Edward pulled his body from mine, eliciting a mournful moan from both of us. Neither of us felt as complete and whole as we did when we were physically joined.

After cleaning up quickly and rearranging our clothing, I tried to gather my courage to leave the isolated little room; I knew we had been too loud to not have caught somebody's attention. That courage wasn't helped by Edward who began to chuckle. "What?" I whisper/shrieked to him.

He continued to chuckle as he replied, "You're going to want to just go straight to the car. There's a whole group of people waiting for you to emerge." I groaned deep in my throat as I leaned my forehead against his chest.

"You can't get me out of here without them seeing?"

"No, love, I can't. I can't even get me out of here without them seeing. And before you ask, there's no use in just waiting them out. The CEO just decided he's going to sit there all day to find out who just defiled his company's bathroom."

I couldn't help but groan again. I felt him wrap his arms around me and drop a kiss onto the back of my head in comfort. My face was blazing with color that I could feel extended all the way down my chest to my breasts. "Well, at least I don't have anything I absolutely have to go back to my desk for." I took a few more breaths to gather my tattered courage and stood up straight with my shoulders squared and my head held high.

"There's my girl," Edward whispered. At Alice's suggestion, we'd been working on my being bold and audacious lately, and that was exactly what I would need to get through the next few minutes. Now I had to wonder if she'd seen this coming. Little pixie could have said something, if she did.

I stepped forward, knowing that I had to do this now before I lost my nerve. Edward reached around me for the door, hesitating to open it until he felt the forward motion of my body. The door swung wide and I froze for a split second, shocked by the sea of faces staring at me. There had to be at least ten people standing in the hallway, including the CEO as Edward had mentioned, and my immediate supervisor, who I had hated. I decided to ignore the CEO. The man had never even said "Hello" the few times he'd left his office to walk around with the "regular" people. Grinning widely at my former supervisor, I tossed a "Just mail me my last check," as I turned and sauntered out the front door, Edward's hand still firmly braced against my lower back.

I managed to keep my composure until I climbed into Edward's Volvo, with him joining me shortly, though at human speed. I could guess that there were plenty of people still watching us. Sitting there, I began to laugh hysterically, with Edward joining me immediately. He started the car and swiftly pulled away from the building, still laughing. We were almost half-way home when we finally got our laughter under control enough for me to ask him what everyone was thinking when we'd opened the door.

Edward laughed more in reflection before finally saying, "You know that complete blankness that happens when you're completely shocked, like a big ass exclamation point is beating you on top of your head?" I nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "It was completely silent for at least a full minute, just that exclamated shock. Your supervisor was the first one to gather her thoughts, and all she could think then was "She seemed so nice."

I continued to laugh heartily, actually delighted with no longer having to return to the boring work. Finally, I calmed down enough to send a heated look toward Edward, which was quickly returned. "We're celebrating when we get home," I informed him. At his lifted brow, I answered his unspoken question. "We're celebrating my retirement from work and we're not leaving our bed tomorrow."

"That sounds like an excellent plan to me," he growled to me, setting my body on fire once again.


End file.
